1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stump chipper for at least partially removing a stump and the like from the ground by means of chipping, comprising a subframe that can be positioned on the ground and that supports a movable arm at the end of which a chipping wheel is mounted such that it is rotatable about its axis, which chipping wheel is also rotatable with respect to the arm about an axis oriented transversely to the axis of the chipping wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a stump chipper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,652. The known stump chipper has an arm that can be swung back and forth on the subframe, such that the rotating chipping wheel is movable transversely over the stump. As the stump is chipped further and further away the arm also makes a lowering movement, such that the chipping wheel can continue to chip away the stump.
Although the known stump chipper is suitable for its job, the operation thereof remains demanding, intensive work. Operators must continually make sure that the chipping wheel remains above the stump when moving back and forth. After some time the concentration required for this can no longer be maintained, as a result of which the work is adversely affected.
A significant disadvantage, with which the above is associated, is also the restricted work rate of the known stump chipper. As a consequence of the back and forth movement, the action of the known chipper is of a discontinuous nature. The speed with which a stump can be removed therefore remains restricted.